


Korvikeroolit

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, jokseenkin tahatonta huumoria, kaipuuta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Sirius ei tahtoisi muistaa, eikä Kalkaros kykene unohtamaan. Heikkona hetkenä kaksikon roolit ovat selvät.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape





	Korvikeroolit

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci sijoittuu Feeniksin killan lukuun Okklumeus (lähes tarkalleen suomenkielisen painoksen sivun 630 paikkeille, jos jotakuta kiinnostaa tarkistaa se alkuperäinen kohtaus). Kyseisessä kohtauksessa Siriuksen ja Severuksen sananvaihto hakee vertaistaan, joten ei ollut temppu eikä mikään viedä juttu vielä astetta pidemmälle. En kadu mitään, en niin mitään.
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. Lyriikat ficin alussa ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _You Got It Wrong_. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta. 
> 
> Esilukijana toimi [Beelsebutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt), kiitos!

_Your dream just lost a dreamer_  
  
Sirius ei voinut sietää Severus Kalkarosta.  
  
Oli kohtuutonta, että mokoma raukka sai okklumeustuntien varjolla kiduttaa Harrya miten huvitti. Suorastaan sietämätöntä oli kuitenkin, että Kalkaros kehtasi vedota Dumbledorelta saamaansa valtuutukseen ja pilkkasi Siriusta turhantärkeäksi. Sirius kuohui raivoa, ja Kalkaros sen kuin vain luikerteli hänen ihonsa alle, tyynenä kuin mikäkin lahna.  
  
Harry leikki suojamuuria, eikä Sirius pystynyt katsomaan poikaa silmiin. Ikävä iski yhä harvemmin, mutta kun se iski, se löi kuin salama. Toisaalta virhesilmät auttoivat Siriusta muistamaan: _sinä menetit hänet, jo kauan sitten, älä enää itke. Tämä tässä on Harry._  
  
Ehkä se oli hänen kasvoillaan vilahtanut kipeä totuus, joka sai Harryn jännittymään huolesta. Sirius ei lähtenyt avaamaan tunteitaan, jollaisia ei olisi kuulunut ollakaan. Sen sijaan hän otti vastaan pelastuksen, rasvaisen lepakon hahmossa. Kun Kalkaros päätti poistua keittiöstä, Sirius syöksyi miehen perään vähät välittämättä hölmistyneen Arthurin kysymyksistä. Kyllähän sitä ehtisi juhlistaa ihmeparantumisia myöhemminkin. Nyt oli kyse elämästä ja kuolemasta, kuolemasta nimenomaan. Eihän elämä ollut enää minkään arvoista. Siriuksen liikkeet kirskahtivat epätoivoa, kun hän tarrasi kiinni Kalkaroksen olkapäähän. Mies karjaisi ja seuraavassa hetkessä välkähti ja Sirius oli iskeytynyt selkä seinää vasten.  
  
"Musta." Kalkaroksen ääni oli uhkaava, sauvakäsi vakaa.  
  
"No Kalkaros", Sirius kähähti vastaukseksi, ja kutsumatta hänen kasvojaan halkoi virne. Hyökkäys oli puolustusta, vaan mitä sitten kun ei ollut mitään menetettävää? Luovuttaminen ei tunnetusti ollut vaihtoehto lainkaan. Syteen tai saveen tai vaihtoehtoisesti suoraan pohjamutiin asti.  
  
Sirius kallisti päätään naurettavan viettelevästi. "Et kai ollut vielä lähdössä? Meillä jäi jotain kesken", hän kehräsi ja miltei kavahti äänensä tummaa ja syntiä sykkivää sävyä. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen se kuulosti vieraalta, niin kovin väärältä.  
  
Kalkaroksen posket herahtivat täyteen väriä. Hän sihahti ja käänsi katseensa rivakasti toisaalle. "Sinä olet säälittävä", oli kaikki mitä hän sai suustaan.  
  
"En kaipaa sääliäsi", Sirius vastasi kipakasti ja varoittamatta kiskaisi Kalkaroksen kaavunkauluksesta lähemmäs. "Kaipaan unohdusta."  
  
"Oletko kuullut tuliviskistä?" Kalkaros tokaisi kuivasti.  
  
"Kuultu on, samoin kokeiltu", Sirius mutisi silmäillen vuoronperään Kalkaroksen viivanohuita huulia ja syvyyksiin peilautuvaa katsetta. Kalkaros vastasi flirttiin iskemällä sauvan hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
Sirius korahti, kun puu kaivautui hänen aataminomenansa syrjään. Hän täräytti Kalkarosta käsivarteen, taikasauva kirposi tämän otteesta, eikä kumpikaan joutanut sitä poimimaan. Äkkiä asetelmat oli kiepautettu toisinpäin; Kalkaros painautui seinää vasten ja Sirius piteli kaksin käsin hänestä kiinni.  
  
"Mistä moinen vastahakoisuus?" Sirius kysäisi. "Myönnettäköön, ettei minulla ole punaisia hiuksia taikka vihreitä silmiä, mutta –" Kalkaros säpsähti ja Siriuksen teki mieli nauraa. "Minähän tiesin, ettet ikinä päässyt hänestä yli."  
  
"Entä sinä, Musta?" Kalkaros kysyi hitaasti, lähes ivallisesti. "Oletko itse päässyt yli? Et vaikuta siltä. Juuri nytkin koetat korvata Potterin minulla."  
  
Siriuksen polvet notkahtivat. "Mukavaa, että roolit ovat selvät, Ruikuli-kulta", hän hymähti heikosti. "Korvike sinä ilman muuta olet."  
  
"Mitähän James-pupuliini ajattelisi, jos tietäisi?" Kalkaros sylkäisi. "Että olen sinusta hänen arvoisensa."  
  
"Ei!" Sirius ärjäisi jättäen leikinlaskun sikseen. "Olet täysin _arvoton_ , eli juuri sopiva." Hän läimäytti kätensä seinään. "Sulje silmäsi, jos se helpottaa."  
  
Kalkaros parahti, Sirius murahti, ja niin huulet aloittivat kisailun. Teräväluiset sormet eksyivät Siriuksen selkään, ja hetken, yhden hetken verran, hän ei muistanut Jamesin naurua.  
  
Sitten Kalkaros tyrkkäsi hänet kauemmaksi ja Sirius erotti Harryn hoikan hahmon keittiön oviaukossa.  
  
"Sirius?" Kysymys oli empivä. Harry näytti nololta.  
  
Sirius kokosi kiihkoa kirkuvia ajatuksiaan eikä vastannut aivan heti. Kalkaroskin oli ties vaikka ihka ensimmäistä kertaa täysin vailla sanoja ja vastoin kaikkea arvokkuuttaan ryntäsi ovesta ulos. Sirius kuvitteli paniikinomaisen poksahduksen kaikumassa talvi-ilmassa.  
  
"Ei hätää", hän sanoi viimein ja iski silmää Harrylle. "Pidettiin ihan vain ystävällinen rupattelutuokio kahden vanhan koulukaverin kesken."  
  
Harryn ilme oli korvaamaton. Ehkä Sirius oli väärässä. Ehkä elämä saattoi sittenkin olla yhtä mielenkiintoista kuin vanhoina, vähemmän huonoina aikoina.

**Author's Note:**

> Jos Siriuksen viimeisen repliikin viimeinen virke kuulosti kumman tutulta, onneksi olkoon, olet osoittanut olevasi todellinen potteristi! Sehän on melkein suora lainaus Feeniksin killasta, sivulta 631. Minä vain muotoilin sen kontekstiin sopivammaksi.


End file.
